


The Last Federalist

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton finds a new use for Madison and becomes the last Federalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Federalist

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend while crying because I'm not famous anymore.

"Sitting there useless as two shits..."Hamilton seethed with rage as paced back and forth around Madison, who sat at his desk writing furiously. "I'm doing my best, Alexander," Madison sighed, dropping his head in his hands as he collapsed in exhaustion. "I even gave you my notes on the subject!" "Well your notes, my dear Hamilton are just one big steaming pile of horse shit!" Madison lost his temper and rose to his feet. "Turn around," Hamilton scowled. "What?" Madison stepped back with caution. "Turn around," Hamilton grabbed him and bent him over the desk. "Bend over. I'll show you where my shoe fits." Hamilton pulled down the young man's trousers and rammed his tiny Donald trump sized fist up his tight ass. Madison moaned and rested his head on the desk as Hamilton probed him. Hamilton dropped his pants and continued seeding his ideas into Madison's bullshitter. Madison groaned and moaned as Hamilton rode him. "Can you keep it down?" John jay was hunched in the corner with his dog nipples flapping in the wind. Madison bit his lip to keep from disturbing the sickly man but as Hamilton progressed, Madison could no longer contain his cries. "I've found a new use for you," Hamilton explained as he left his used whore bent over the desk and pulled up his pants. And so Hamilton the other 51 federalist papers!


End file.
